Love finds You
by Moon Star1
Summary: BG... Bra wakes up in a strange apartment, it seems familiar. She then realizes she spent a night with Goten! I don't write good summaries just RR...
1. Realization

Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten fic. There will be some Marron and Ubb, as well as Pan and Trunks. Hope you like it.  
  
If you're wondering about the age well, here they are. I changed it a little bit for it to go with what I want done. Thanks  
  
Bra : 23  
Goten : 25  
  
Pan : 22  
Trunks : 26  
  
Marron : 25  
Ubb : 25  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters of Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
Love finds You  
Chapter 1 : Realization  
  
The morning sun emerged through the crystal window. The blinding sun shined on the bed which was sprawled around the two figures which seemed content with the morning sunrise as they were still enveloped in their serene dreams.   
  
One of the figures stirred, her body moving in small rhythms as she grunted with the sun blindly shinning on her pupils. Bra opened her eyes slowly, letting the light continue to frame her as her eyes tried to accustom their selves to the sun.   
  
Unknown satisfaction emerged from her, but the outlook of the room in which she was, was one that she didn't know. With a start she realized that this wasn't her room.   
  
A panic reaction bubbled out of her stomach. Where am I? She was disconcerted. How did I get here? "This looks like_"   
  
A movement beside her startled her mid-sentence revelation. She turned to the movement and her heart sank even further into her body. I'm naked and there is someone beside me, she reasoned with herself. It is obvious what happened here. A sob raked through her body. How could I be so stupid! She scolded herself unmercifully. I shouldn't have drank so much at the club, she slapped the tears away. She knew that crying wasn't going to solve anything. Who did I sleep with? I don't remember anything.  
  
The figure next to her moved again. She turned to him and only saw his hair. Where have I seen that before? Bra turned her head to think to remember. All she earned was a piercing headache which didn't give any signs of relenting it's force on her.  
  
Bra turned to the figure and saw his back. She clasped a hand again on her mouth and turned the figure around. There she saw *Goten!* Tears streamed down her face for the second time as she saw him there. She couldn't take it. She got up from the bed and ran to the bathroom. There she finally broke in sobs as her body trembled without comfort.   
  
I can't believe I slept with him! He's my brother's best friend and my best friend's uncle. I can't let him see me here. She returned to the bathroom and found her clothes as panic came to the picture. She would never be able to see him again if he found out what happened there. My head hurts like hell. I swear I'll never touch another bottle of alcohol again. She dressed and gave a look back at the bed seeing the man still in dreamless abandon to what had happened the night before. I'm so stupid!  
  
She ran out of the room to the elevator. She pushed the down button in a hurry. She got in and waited impatiently until it reached the last floor. As the door opened, she ran out to the streets and took off. The hell with these people. If I don't get out of here for miles I'll die. She was crying and sobbing all the way. The cold air was some comfort to her as it hit her face.   
  
It was stupid of me. How can I live with myself knowing that my relationship with my guy-best friend changed forever. I don't remember anything that happened. She continued to scold herself until she was at her house. She didn't realize that her ki had increased. She lowered it afraid that her father or brother would notice. She wiped the tears away and continued her way.  
  
The house was silent and dark. She tried to sense where the others where. It was already seven and it wasn't normal for the house to be so silent. Her fathers ki was on the direction of the gravity room. Dad is not going to see me. That's one down, two to go. She closed her eyes and tried to find her mother. She directed to the lab and found her.   
  
Probably working on some new invention of hers. They probably didn't even realized I didn't come home last night. She turned to the stairs and to her room. As she walked she tried to feel Trunks ki but couldn't find it in the house. She stopped in front of his room and opened the door slowly. There was no one in there. He's already gone to work.   
  
She discarded her clothes quickly and turned on the hot water. She just stood there letting the water hit her without moving. What's done is done. We can't change the past even if I wanted to. She started to clean herself, a feeling deep inside didn't want her to change it. This blackout of the whole night is worse than anything. I don't really know what happened? She finished her quick shower and wrapped a towel around herself.   
  
"Why me Dende, why me?" she whispered. Her only hope was that Goten didn't remember anything from the night.  
  
Clothes where all over her room, she got the first thing she could and combed her hair to a simple ponytail. Went down the stairs, got her briefcase and flew to Capsule Corp building. "Please Goten, don't remember anything that happened."  
  
On the other part of town. . .   
  
Goten woke up as he heard his alarm clock ring.  
  
"What time is it?" He asked himself out loud. He looked at it and took the alarm off. "What a nice way to wake up."  
  
He looked around and saw a hairclip on the floor. "What is this doing here?" He looked around for someone but saw no one. He looked at the clip and remembered something. This looks familiar. Who did I see this on? It should be from a girl from last night. He diminished it and went to take a quick shower.   
  
"Who was in here yesterday? I can't believe that I got so drunk last night," he washed his face, this drove his sleepiness out of his eyes. "All I remember is going out with Bra, Pan, Marron, Ubb and Trunks. What in the world happened there? I hate it when I can't remember anything. I'm not touching another drink for a long time," he got out of the shower.   
  
I'm going to be late for work if I don't hurry. Ten minutes later he was out of the bathroom with his business suit and left the apartment to get to his car. "If I'm late Trunks will skin me alive," he laughed at the thought and image of an enraged Trunks.  
  
At Capsule Corp…  
  
Trunks was in his office, which he shared with Bra. Where is she? He got up impatiently. She's never been late. He moved to the window in his office and looked at the streets. He was about to call back home when Bra's ki was near. She finally decides to show up, huh.  
  
Bra went inside the Corporation building. She wasn't paying any attention to anyone. People said hello to their vice-president as she passed but she seemed distracted. She passed Marron, she said her normal hello but her friend didn't answer. Marron knew now that something was wrong. She's always cheerful. Something happened yesterday and I intend of finding out.  
  
Bra opened the door to hers and Trunks office oblivious of what was going on around her. Trunks looked at her and forgot all the scolding. Something was wrong and now was the time to play big brother. "Bra," he called. There was no reaction. "Bra," he said louder.  
  
She just sat there like a zombie. He was getting a little bored. He got up and stood right in front of her. He shook her shoulder and finally got her attention. "Bra, what's going on?" He asked with concern on his voice.  
  
What's going on? Oh nothing, is just that I slept with your best friend yesterday who is also my best friends uncle. That's what's going on. She responded silent in irony. She wanted to just be straight but also knew that if she did. There would be scolding, and Goten would die today five minutes after all this was said. She wanted to be truthful to her brother but knew she couldn't. "Nothing's wrong Trunks." she tried to smile. "Is just that I am preoccupied with the business we are having with B&W, the numbers still don't add up."  
  
It seemed to be working but she knew Trunks better than that, he would let it go but not for long. "Alright, but be prepared because we have a meeting with all the directors to talk about the new product we have in the market. They are still not agreeing with each other," he smiled and added. "Don't worry about that Bra, it'll be okay."  
  
The day went on just like any other days in the job. It was as if nothing of this nightmare had happened. Maybe this is all just a nightmare, she smiled at her thoughts which disappeared into a frown. Like Dende would be sweet enough to let that happen.  
  
The meeting was exhausting. Why couldn't they just agree and be over with it. This world would be a better place if people didn't have to be so hardheaded, just like her father. She chuckled at her thought. Like he'll ever change.  
  
An hour later, the meeting was over and they still hadn't compromised. You could ask her what they said in one sentence and she would have to say, I don't know. The entire time she spent on thinking of the night before. Things were starting to come to her.   
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Bra's P.O.V.  
  
It all began yesterday when Goten arrived at Capsule Corps dressed in a suit and a briefcase. He had been hired to help with the advertisement. He had a degree in business, and well, the president was his friend period. After a day of work and all, he came into the office with Marron. They where going to a new club in town. We where also going to celebrate that Goten actually got a job that he could keep.   
  
"Come on you two," Begged Goten. "It's my first enormous contract through, let's go celebrate. The company isn't going to crumble at your feet just because you only worked 10 hours in it today."  
  
"He's right you two," and Marron stepped in. "A night of fun is going to be good for you two."  
  
The two where hovering so much that we had to say yes for them to stop. They had agreed to meet at Pan's house at eight sharp.  
  
Trunks and I went home to get ready and just to be relaxed. It would be good to get away from the office for a few hours. At eight o'clock we meet there. The surprise was that Marron came with Ubb. I hadn't seen him for months. He worked in one of Mr. Satan's Gyms like Pan but I had been so busy that well, I only saw my workers and then I went home to rest and get ready for the next day.  
  
My life had gotten really boring so that was another reason to go. I had become my brother, a workaholic. My mother was always saying, "If something were to happen to Trunks, you'd have to take over the company." Since that day, I have been working my butt off to get her to stop reminding me to why I became that.  
  
The surprise to me was that Marron and Ubb had been going out for some time and I didn't know. I saw her everyday and I didn't know. I had become really distant from my friends. Some friend I was. We left for the club. Marron was wearing very tight white shorts that reached to her tights, she was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with no collar and with lovable imprinted on the front.   
  
Ubb was wearing casual black pants and a black shirt. Pan was wearing dark blue jeans and a simple blood red blouse. Trunks was also wearing pants but his were dark-brown and a purple shirt, the first three buttons were unbuttoned. Finally, Goten had been wearing black jeans that were too tight on my opinion.   
  
He was wearing a dark-green shirt which made him look like an apparition. I now realized that there was an attraction from my part to the man who had always been like a brother to me. I couldn't take my eyes off him, he looked so good in that. I got out of my drooling as Pan came out and we left.  
  
We all flew to the center of the city, arrived at the club really fast like this. The place was full of people. The lights were low and all the people were dancing and well, living la Vida Loca as you say. Marron soon got Ubb by the collar of his shirt and led him to the dance floor, there they began to dance like there was no tomorrow.   
  
Pan and I went to a table for six and sat down. Trunks and Goten went to the bar to get us some drinks. Now I now that I should have gone with them. Then we all began to talk about the things that we have been doing for the time that we hadn't seen each other. Just as we were deep in conversation, two airheads showed up. By the way they were clothed, you could see that they were bitches.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you Trunks Briefs, the president of C.C.?"  
  
We all sweat dropped, All the girls threw themselves at Trunks because of the money and publicity. Little did they know that mom still ran things there. I glanced at Pan who looked like she was seeing red. The airhead was tugging at his sleeve and pulling him to dance. The other girl was pulling Goten to her, to dance.  
  
"Come dance with us," the second one said. "You can leave your little sisters here. They can take care of themselves."  
  
Pan and Bra raised and eyebrow, *little*. They got up. "Sorry but they are reserved," commented Bra, while walking around the table.  
  
"Are you going to dance with your own brother?" She asked. Still pulling Trunks who was glancing at Pan.  
  
"No," the airhead smiled. "But his girlfriend is." The girl glanced at Pan. She advanced and got Trunks out of her hands. "Yes, he's dancing with me. Excuse us."  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, this dance was reserved to me," with that she and Goten left the table and directed themselves to the dance floor.  
  
Bra and Goten looked for the others but all the people were packed and you couldn't really distinguish someone. They started to dance to the music.   
  
"Thanks for getting rid of her. I came to have fun but also to be with my friends," she smiled. "I know but she looked like the kind of girl that I hate," he smiled back at her. "Let's have some fun then. Let's dance."  
  
"What ever you say princess."  
  
  
I met a girl at the carnival  
In Rio de Janeiro  
We danced all night on the boulevard  
In doorways we did the tango  
  
  
Bra started to dance provokingly around him. He looked at her, saw the way her body moved to him. It's like she was provoking him. Then they really started to dance. Bra had a crush when she was little and over the years, it had developed but she had pushed it down.   
  
She knew they couldn't be more than friends. She now felt lightheaded, she didn't care anymore. She let all the impossibilities go. Now, as they danced body to body, she felt as if she was burning inside. They were both moving in sync like one body. Their slow close movements released a lot of sexual tension.  
  
----------------------  
Marron's P.O.V.  
----------------------  
  
Marron and Ubb stopped dancing as they saw Goten and Bra moving like they were a couple or more. "Does it look like there is a lot of sexual tension around them?" she asked him.  
  
He put around her waist and directed her to the table. "I don't know a lot about them but they do look like they were interested in each other," they sat down. "I don't know them very well and from here it looks like they were more than friends."  
  
Marron continued watching them as she drank from her drink. "What is this?" she asked. "I don't know. Everyone's drinking it here. Is it bad?"  
  
"No but it has a strange flavor, like a blend of drinks. I like it." he sipped some more. "Let's dance."  
  
  
I miss her lips  
And the way she sashayed her hips  
As she shook her shoulders  
I miss the smell of her hair  
I don't care if takes my whole life to find her  
  
  
-----------------  
My P.O.V.   
-----------------  
  
Marron and Ubb both joined the couple on the floor that was already taking over the floor with their dancing. She and Bra timed everything and started everything at the same time. It looked like if it was a routine. Both couples were step by step going on and on.   
  
  
We were dancing in the summer rain  
We were dancing through the night  
She never said her real name  
So I called her Spanish Eyes  
Spanish Eyes. . .  
  
The sun came up  
And the girl was gone  
Her masquerade was over  
I searched the streets   
Drunk with love   
But no one seemed to know her  
  
  
Both couples went down to the floor swaying their hips. The girls started to support their bodies on the guys body, leaning on them. The guys arms went around their waist and pulled them even closer. They were defying gravity, their balance never let them fall. Everyone started to look at them.   
  
  
I miss the touch  
Of her body so much  
I long for the warmth inside her  
Somewhere in time she will come back to me  
And I'll spend my whole life beside her  
  
We were dancing in the summer rain  
We were dancing through the night  
She never said her real name  
So I called her Spanish Eyes  
Spanish Eyes. . .  
  
  
As the music started to get more lively, they started to move a little more rapid. They continued to move in sync with each other that never broke the spell that was building within them. Their bodies had a mind of their own.  
  
  
I miss her lips  
And the way she sashayed her hips  
As she shook her shoulders  
I miss the smell of her hair  
I don't care if takes my whole life to find her  
  
We were dancing in the summer rain  
We were dancing through the night  
She never said her real name  
So I called her Spanish Eyes  
Spanish Eyes…   
  
We were dancing in the summer rain  
We were dancing through the night  
She never said her real name  
So I called her Spanish Eyes  
Spanish Eyes. . .  
  
  
The song ended and everyone applauded them. Both girls laughed and the guys sweat dropped. They went back to the table were Pan and Trunks were already seated. They all drank some their drinks which gave them more energy, Pan and Trunks decided to call it a night so they left early.   
  
They wanted to spend some time together alone with no one interrupting them. Marron and Ubb decided to stay there for some time until they were really tired. Then they would leave for their apartment.   
  
Goten and Bra spent more time dancing and drinking. It got to the point were well, they didn't control their bodies. Their suppressed feeling and wanton took over. They both let go of their problems and let instinct take over.   
  
Marron was watching them. She noticed the way that they were dancing around each other, like they were jumping on each other, al least, they looked like they were about to jump on each other.   
  
I would have never believed it. Goten and Bra! I know that they are not a couple but there was that time that Bra had a crush on him. And then, there was the time that Goten was really uncomfortable around her. He looked at her like when you are interested in someone. I mean, really interested.   
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Ubb snapping her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing much. It's just that, well, look at them out there. Bra had always had a thing for Goten and today she seems loose like she doesn't care if he finds out. I'm afraid something will happen. I'm concerned for their feelings. They're both my friends." She sighted. He encircled her waist and settled his lips her ear. He started to nibble it, pressing slight kisses on her exposed throat.  
  
"How about we go home Marron?"  
  
"All right. Just wait a few minutes. I'm going to go say good bye to Bra and Goten. Make sure they're all right." She looked around but couldn't find them. She looked over to the doors and saw blue hair going out. She ran to the exit and Ubb went after her. She got outside and looked around for them. She looked up at the sky and saw two bodies in the air flying together to the same place.  
  
"Where are they going?" asked Ubb.   
  
"If I'm right, they are both going to the same direction and Bra's house is the opposite way. They are going to Goten's apartment."  
  
"And that means that. . ."  
  
"Something is going to happen tonight and I'm not sure it will be good in the morning." she finished.  
  
"Marron, let's go home. You'll find out what happened tomorrow, it may not be that serious. Nothing may happen." he tried to reasoned.   
  
"You're right. I'll find out tomorrow."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
  
So that's what happened at the club. Bra realized that Trunks was looking at her strangely. Oh my gosh! The meeting! She glanced at his direction and smiled. She mouthed, "Sorry" to him and he just shook his head. The two directors were still going at it, they were about to jump at each other throats.   
  
All this talking was giving Bra a headache and felt like her head was about to explode. Then, she couldn't take it anymore, they drove her to the point of insanity.   
  
"Guys," she interrupted. "Not to disrespect you guys or anything but what is this really about. You show us graphs and all but I just want to know what is it that you can't just simply agree on. Stop talking like that and get to the point. The way this meeting is going is like we are deciding the fate of the company."  
  
Everyone looked at her shocked. Bra had never interfered in these meetings. She was always the rational one. She looked like she was going to murder someone.  
  
"So, what's the real problem guys. They are just capsules that can be use to handle the garbage. We sell it to the garbage companies around the world. They use it to put all the garbage there and what, the problem is solved. Is there something wrong with it because if there is I can call mother to come. She is the one that designs the main products and she will be glad to know why everything is delayed." she looked at them. At the mere mention of Bulma's name they paled. They had deled with her before and knew how she got.  
  
"Are there going to be any more problems because we have been discussing this for over a month and this is getting us nowhere. Next time we have to do this meeting for something new, make it worth it or you'll see many consequences. Is that understood gentlemen?" she asked in a threatening voice.  
  
There was complete silence in the room. Trunks smirked at this. The angel revealed the side of mom, the devil inside. He continued smirking. No one dared to say something in the room. At least now there was some peace and quiet.   
  
"Well, if everything is resolved, this meeting is over." She got up and went to her office. Trunks got up and followed her out. As Bra was walking back to the office, she noticed a familiar hairstyle. Goten's here. Where do I go? She looked around and found a restroom. She fled for it. She closed the door a little bit but with some of it open to see outside. Good, there's no one in here.  
  
She looked out to see if he was gone. No luck, it seemed that he was talking to Marron. She looked at his face, he looked like angry. Does he know? she continued to look at him, he was looking everywhere as if searching for someone. I better get out of here. She opened a window of the restroom, lowered her ki and fled to her house.  
  
***   
  
Goten's day went as normal as it got. He had a project to work on when he arrived at his desk which took him out of his personal thoughts. From time to time, he got the hairclip out of his pocket and looked at it. I wonder who this is from. He still went back to work with the mystery unsolved. He felt uneasy the whole day, he knew something was wrong, he felt it in him.  
  
At noon, he stopped for lunch. It was his lunch time and Marron was waiting for him. She was going to go with him for lunch. They were going to see if Bra and Trunks would join them. He walked to the elevator and pressed the down button. The doors opened and he stepped in.   
  
He got out at the 115th floor of the 258th story building. He went to her desk and found her still typing. Marron never changes, she finishes or continues working. He went behind her and was about to surprise her when her cool and contained voice broke the silence.  
  
"Don't even think about it Goten," she said not even bothering to look up. "You did that too many times when we were kids to not know when you are coming. Because I'm working does not mean that I don't have any of my senses working."  
  
"How much time do you need? I'm hungry."  
  
"Keep your pants on. Just one more word, save it and done," she smiled. "This is a really big report and I still have to spell check it."  
  
He put his hands in his pocket and got the hair clip out. Marron saw him fidgeting on something and looked at it. "Where did you get that?" she tried not to show the surprise in her voice.  
  
"You won't believe me."  
  
"Try me. Sit down and tell me."  
  
"I woke up today feeling like shit. I wake up and everything seems normal. Then I notice something on the floor, I pick it up and it turns out to be a hair clip." He looked at her face for a reaction. Her eyes looked troubled although he had no idea why she should. "Marron, do you know who this is from?"  
  
"Yes, I do," she said barely above a whisper.   
  
"Then. Tell me who it is?" he was getting impatient.  
  
"That's one of Bra's hairclips. She was wearing them yesterday night at the club," she saw his eyes dilate.   
  
He was shocked. "Are you sure this is hers?"  
  
"Absolutely. I saw you and Bra leave in the direction of your place. I want to know what happened Goten. Bra was real distant today, not herself." She was worried now. He didn't say anything to her. He was just sitting there but like if he wasn't there. "Goten, what happened?"  
  
"I can't believe we did that?" He whispered. Images from the illicit night came back in a flash. Just like that all was restored to it's place on the night before. The feeling of contentment deserted him, he was in deep waters.   
  
"Don't tell me that you guys had. . ." her eyes widened in realization. "Oh my Dende."  
  
Goten stood up and started looking at all sides. "Why did she go then? When I woke up there was no one there."  
  
He and Marron sensed a ki being lowered and disappear to Bulma's house. Goten started to go to the window but Marron stopped him.  
  
"Get your hands off of me Marron," he hissed in her direction. "You are not going to go after her. In your state your capable of doing something you might regret later." He was still pulling trying to get free, her grip got stronger. Since when did she get so strong? He was going to have to go Super Saiyan if he wanted her to release him.   
  
As if reading his mind, she answered his question. "If I have a boyfriend that is as strong as a Super Saiyan, I have train to maintain at his level."  
  
"Why don't you want me to follow her?" he asked in confusion. He wanted nothing more than to run to Bra's side and comfort her. She had to be as crossed with this as he was.   
  
"Because you are coming with me to lunch. I have some questions for you to answer and you have to calm down." He powered down but was still thinking of fleeing any moment. "Don't even try it because I'll call Trunks who will kick your ass and you'll never see Bra again." He sighted and gave up. "Now, lets go to Pier, we'll have a secluded space to talk in privacy."  
  
She pulled him by the arm and led him outside of C.C. to across the street. The manager had tables reserved for them. They sat in a private table alone. There was some silence, until Marron decided to begin the questioning.  
  
"What do you remember about yesterday Goten? Tell me everything you remember."  
  
"I just remembered it all." He whispered at the table. "The important part anyway."   
  
"We don't want you to remember just a part of yesterday Goten, we need to know all that happened to comprehend what happened." She frowned. "There's a way for you to remember all that happened." He turned his attention to her. "Ubb taught it to me years before when we meet again. I'm not sure if it'll work on this."  
  
"Then do it. I want to know all that happened yesterday." He looked determined.   
  
"You should know, that then, everything you remember, I will know." She told him before even trying to do it herself.   
  
"It doesn't matter. You were going to find out sooner or later."  
  
"Okay. Just relax, shut your eyes and clear your mind." He did as he was told. She got up and kneeled in front of him. She put her hands on his temple and closed her eyes. She started to hum like a lullaby to herself that made Goten fall asleep. She then searched his memories and thoughts. "Rimembranza Restaurare", she recited. Her eyelids started to shake rapidly as did Goten's. A minute later, she got up and sat down. They were both breathing hard. Minutes later, they both got their posture back.  
  
"Oh god," breathed Marron. She looked at Goten who was touching his right shoulder. "This just got worst." Goten was still in shock. "This will seem stupid to ask but you do love her right? I know what I felt in there."  
  
"I feel strongly about her, but I didn't knew she felt like that toward me."  
  
"She's always been in love with you Goten. She had tried to suppress her feelings for you because you were one of her best friends and you were going out with Paris. You were with her for four years. We thought that you two were going to get married. That is also why she had buried herself in work and on her studies. To escape her feelings."  
  
"I had always seen her as a woman. It was just that, she was suppose to be like a sister to me. That is why I stayed with Paris for all that time. I thought that I would forget her but it just made me realize that I couldn't escape it."  
  
"You tried to do the same thing Trunks did to get rid of his feelings for Pan. You should have known that it wouldn't work. Have you told anyone else how you feel about Bra?"  
  
"I told Paris when we both ended our relationship. She knew hat our thing wouldn't work out."  
  
"You know that you have to go after Bra. She thinks that you don't love her, that you did this out of lust. She thinks you only see her as a sister."  
  
He nodded. "Just remember that she may not let you talk to her. There's also the fact that Vegeta is there and it won't be a good sight to see you get killed."  
  
"I know. But I have to clear this out with her."   
  
"Go already then. I'll tell Trunks that you and Bra are gone for the day."  
  
Goten got up and ran outside. He then speed off flying toward the house.  
  
***   
  
"What am I going to do? He's going to remember eventually." Bra murmured as she landed on her mom's house. "I have to do something to get away from him for a while."  
  
As she entered the house she heard shouting coming from the kitchen. She entered it and found her mom and dad going at it like always. She smiled at them, she noticed that Vegeta looked at her strangely. He went to her and smelled her. He smirked. Bulma looked confused at them and shook her head.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that daddy?" asked Bra uncomfortable.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Like I don't know my own kids. I know everything. Just keep that in mind." With that said he left to his afternoon training on the Gravity Machine.  
  
"What was that about Mom?" asked Bra bewildered.  
  
"That usually means that he knows something you're hiding. Do you care to tell me what it is? He's always right with these things." Bulma had gotten suspicious.  
  
"Nothing mom. You'll find out sooner or later like you always do." Bra left the kitchen to her room. "Bra." She stopped in her tracks and turned to her mother. "Yes mother."  
  
"You know you can always talk to me about whatever is bothering you. I'll always be here if you need someone for you to listen."  
  
"I know mom. I think I'll take that offer later." She smiled. Even if she is distanced from me, she's still there when I have a problem. Bra continued up the stairs to her room. She opened the door and dropped on the bed. What am I going to do? She scratched the back of her neck. Something there was bothering her. She got up to look at the mirror. She walked to the bathroom and put her hair up. "Let's see what's wrong."  
  
She looked at the mirror and shrieked. She touched it to make sure it was there. This couldn't get much worse. There it was. The mark that proved it. She and Goten had bonded, she now, as she touched it remembered that she and him had marked each other. "We marked each other and he doesn't love me."  
  
She leaned on the wall trying to sustain herself as she broke down in sobs.   
  
Goten felt a pain in his heart, not physical but emotional. He knew something was wrong with Bra, this was the Blues of bonding. He speed off toward the house to get to her and make her feel like she always did. We marked each other and he doesn't even love me. He heard it and knew. Their emotional bond brought by the physical bite of saiyan mates was getting stronger.   
  
She thinks that I don't love her. A pain surged through his heart. He wanted to hold her and make her see that he did love her. He was hopeless so far away. "Bra, I love you please don't think that I don't. I love too much for my own good."  
  
She heard it but didn't believe it. This is my wishful thinking. He would never love me. He only did this because he was drunk. She continued to cry at the implications of what had happened. "I can't believe that I felt in love with him. I knew it would never work out but I continued. I can only blame myself."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is only a two-part fic, so the next chapter is the finally of it all.   
  
Continue on…   
  
Moon Star 


	2. Truthfulness

Moon Star  
  
Author Notes : This is the second part so enjoy.  
  
Hope you like it. . .  
  
As I said before, here are the ages for this fic:  
  
Bra : 23  
Goten : 25  
  
Pan : 23 (now)  
Trunks : 26  
  
Marron : 25  
Ubb : 25  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters of Dragonball Z.  
  
  
  
  
Love finds You  
Chapter 2 : Truthfulness  
  
Goten continued flying as fast as he could. Damn it! Why didn't I learn to instant transmission when dad offered. He blasted full power. Please Bra. Just stay there please.  
  
Bulma passed her daughters bedroom going to her own. She stopped as she heard sobs coming from inside. She knocked but there was no answer. These kids are all alike. Always bottle they're feelings inside, thinking that we don't understand them. Don't they realize that we were their age once.   
  
She opened the door and followed the sobs to the bathroom. There she found Bra sprawled all over the floor crying nonstop. She went beside her and put her arms around her.   
  
"What's wrong Bra? Please talk to me, you are my daughter remember that. I'll always be here when you have a problem." Bra leaned on her mother and continued to cry. She felt some relieve to know that her mother was here. Even though she didn't know what the situation was, she was always there for her. Her tears were damping Bulma's t-shirt.   
  
Her crying subsided but her sobs were still heard. Bulma lifted her from the floor and brought her to her bed. They both sat on it and Bulma waited until Bra quieted down and tranquilized herself. "So, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh mom. This is the worst thing that could ever happen to me." Her eyes were starting to water.   
  
"It can't be that bad Bra."  
  
"It is bad. I slept with someone yesterday when we went out." Bulma heard it and gasped. "You slept with someone yesterday. You were drunk weren't you. No wonder you feel bad. Do you know who you slept with?" Bra nodded. "Who was it?"  
  
"It was Goten mom. I slept with Goten." the tears started to roll down her tear streaked face. "The worst part about it is that I love him mom. I love Goten but he doesn't love me. He doesn't love me." Bulma hugged her daughter with all her strength. "How do you know he doesn't love you?"  
  
"He always treats me like a little girl. He says I'm like a sister to him." Bulma continued to help her child to get all her emotions out. Bulma hugged her daughter closer. She knew her daughter felt something for Goten but didn't expect it to be love.   
  
"Don't think like that honey." She didn't know what to say. "Maybe he feels the same way."  
  
"I know he doesn't mother, he never has and near will. We spent the night together because we were drunk." Bulma caressed her hair. "And that's not the end mom."   
  
"What else is wrong?" Bra escaped her embrace and got her hair out of her neck. Bulma gasped. "Oh my Dende!"  
  
"Mom, he bit me. I remember, I bit him too. We're bonding. He doesn't love me and we're bonding." Bra started to cry again. "It's real bad when you sleep with someone who doesn't love you who is your brother's best friend but we're bonding Mom. That is even worse."  
  
Bulma smiled. Now, she comprehended what was going on. Bra saw it and got away from her. "Why are you smiling. This is the worst thing that could happen to me." She shrieked in admission of hurt at her mother's laughing face. She would have never expected that of her. .  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Do you know what the bond means Bra?"  
  
"Of course I know mom. This means that I have to spent my whole life with him."  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad now, does it?" asked Bulma smiling.  
  
"Yes it does. I don't want to be with someone for the rest of my life if he doesn't love me." Bra was shouting now. She was angry at her mother.   
  
"Calm down Bra." She sat down. "I don't think that Vegeta did have that talk with you as he did with Trunks."  
  
"He didn't. I heard this when he was talking to him."  
  
"Then you don't know that you just can't bond from night to day." Bra paid attention to her now. "The bond needs time to form. Maybe you have it before you even have sex with the guy. It happened that way with your father. He was an arrogant man who showed no emotions to anyone. He made me so mad sometimes that I wished I could kill him. He still does but what made me keep him here was the attraction. He was a mystery that I wanted to solve and I started to comprehend him. We kind of became like friends but not exactly. I found myself attracted to him physically and emotionally."  
  
Bra continued listening to her mother. Bulma had never told her this.   
  
"Just to say, after years of living with him, I still haven't figured him out." Bulma chuckled to herself. "You have to know someone and both have to feel something deep for each other to really make a bond. He wouldn't have bit you if he didn't. He has to feel something for you as you do for it to work. Do you understand?"  
  
"I do mother but maybe he just likes me like a sister. Maybe that's why it is working." Bra got up from the bed and started pacing the room. "It can't work like that Bra. There has to be love involve for it to work. He has to lave you for him to actually bond with you. I'm sure it will all work out." Bulma walked to her daughter and embraced her. Bra hugged her mother closer.   
  
\Maybe she is right and Goten feels something for me. Her eyes started to water again. Like he would ever feel something for me.  
  
Bulma felt something. It was her bond. What's wrong Vegeta? she spoke to him through their bond.  
  
You can leave her alone Bulma. The brat has come. He'll deal with it but you have to be out of the room. He spoke this in annoyance. They have to be alone.  
  
Why is it that you are not preoccupied about this, she asked angrily. Because I know things woman. Bra and that brat bonded and nothing will break their bond. Now go. The brat is here. Bulma agreed. She didn't like it but she will do it. She pulled Bra's face up and wiped the tears away. Bra looked confused. Bulma gave her a smile as most as she could muster.   
  
"Everything will be okay Bra. I'll always be here for you." She heard the front door opened and steps going up the stairs. She knew it was him. She let go of Bra and went out the door.   
  
Bulma went out the door and closed it. Just in time, Goten went up the stairs racing to Bra's room. Bulma slipped away, not that Goten would have noticed she mused. He just stood there in front of the door looking at it.  
  
Finally, he got the courage and opened the door. Bra looked up to the door. She didn't expect to see him there. He knows. Damn. Her eyes were red from all her crying. Her cheeks were tears streaked and more were flowing.  
  
Goten advanced to her, unsure of what to do. Her crying was ripping his heart apart.   
  
Bra couldn't face him. This was my fault as much as it was his. She turned her back on him. She didn't want to see how much this really affected her.  
  
He knew she was trying to save her pride by turning her back to him. He advanced slowly. Bra knew he was walking toward her and she tried to get away from him.   
  
He knew it was futile with her. "Bra," he called. Maybe she would turn to him and phase him.  
  
She loved the way he said her name. It sounded so right to her ears. More tears threatened to fall down her face. She hugged herself as an attempt to make her see that everything was right.  
  
"Bra, please look at me."  
  
"What for?" She said bitterly. She was hurt, she was the one that lost more last night. She had lost her pride.   
  
"I need you to look at me." He was right behind her. He tried to put his arms on her shoulders. She shrugged them off and stepped farther away.   
  
"Bra, we have to talk about it?"  
  
"We are talking about it Goten. It was a mistake. It should have never happened and you know it. You don't love me Goten and that has a big part on it." her voice was breaking but she kept going. "To tell you he truth, I don't love you either so let's try to forget it even happened."  
  
She tried to sound really determined but it still didn't convince Goten. He knew her better than that.  
  
"I can never forget what happened Bra, and neither will you. After yesterday, our whole relationship has changed and you know that. And you do love me Bra. The mark says you do." he touched his right shoulder remembering the passion of that night.  
  
Bra reached for hers and touched it. "You marked me too you know. And you don't love me so mine was just lust. We were both drunk and didn't know what we were doing. That justifies it."  
  
"You're wrong Bra. It doesn't justify it and you know it. You know that for two people to bond with each other, there can't be just lust. There has to be a relationship more meaningful. You know that, I feel it. What are you trying to hide?"  
  
She turned around. She couldn't take it anymore. "What am I trying to hide? I'll tell you what I'm trying to hide. I love you. I loved you ever since we were little. I've never felt like this for anyone else. The problem is and was that you always treated me like a little kid. I was like a sister to you. You don't love me as a woman, you love me as a sister and friend. I'm trying to hide the fact that it is killing me. That we marked each other and we had sex when we were drunk. I may have done it by love too but you were just drunk."  
  
More tears streamed down her face. She didn't care anymore, he knew everything so what was there to hide?  
  
"Do you think that is why this whole thing happened?"  
  
"I know so. You would have never done that if you were in your sane self and knew who you were getting to bed."  
  
"I knew," he murmured lowering his head. He didn't want to face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I knew it was you Bra. I knew it was you with me at the apartment."  
  
"Then how? Why?"  
  
"You are the only female I know that can fly on her own for except my niece. I knew it wasn't my niece because she had left with Trunks. I would never do that with my niece."  
  
"How could you do this then? You took advantage of me. First I thought you were drunk and that justified what happened but now you're saying that you knew you were going to bed with me?" She was in hysterics now. "You are not the man I felt in love with. The Goten I know would never have taken advantage of someone like that."  
  
Her words were infuriating him. She moved away from him to the door.  
  
"You can leave now. I never want to see you again. You are dead to me, the things that happened yesterday I will forget. Leave now. We don't have anything else to talk about. Get away now." she was shouting now. She was hurting now, that realization left her with no room for thoughts.  
  
Goten could feel the pain she was feeling. He couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Would you just listen to me?"  
  
"Why should I. You made it clear of what happened last night." There was bitterness and sorrow in her scarred voice. "You took advantage of me."  
  
She wasn't facing him now. She didn't want to look at his face again. How could you do this to me Goten? I love you, at least it would have been better if I had forgotten you. "I thought I could trust you Goten. You were one of my closest friends. You were my best guy-friend, you were even closer than me and Trunks."  
  
He tried to put his arms on her shoulders but she just moved away. Then, his patience snapped. He got her by the arms and turned her toward him.  
  
"Let me go Goten."  
  
"I will not let you go. You have to listen to me, you always jump to conclusions before you let other people explain."  
  
"Let go of me or I'll call my dad."  
  
"Call him. I don't care. You will listen to me and Vegeta is not going to interfere."  
  
She continued to struggle but knew it was helpless. He was stronger than her and she didn't have any will to fight. Vegeta was probably on the Gravity room and wouldn't hear her.  
  
"What is your problem Bra. You know me better than anybody. You know that I would never take advantage of you. You were my best friend and whether you want it or not, our relationship has change. It doesn't have to be for the worst."  
  
"What do you mean. Our relationship didn't get better, it got worse. I don't even believe in you anymore."  
  
"You said you love me Bra. Is it true?" his heart was hanging on a thread. It could just break if she denied it.  
  
"Yes I did say it. It is true, I love you but I know for a fact that you don't so it doesn't really matter does it?" her voice started to give away. She started to sob with no control over herself.   
  
"It does matter. Bra, please look at me." she didn't give in. He released one of her arms and brought her face to his level. She was almost his height to she was looking right at his eyes. "Is does matter." he murmured. What he suspected and knew was confirmed. he knew she felt something for him but now he knew it was love.  
  
"Why do you make me suffer so much?" she murmured. She was in the brink of going insane.   
  
"I would never want you to suffer Bra. I would rather die than cause you pain." he touched her lips.   
  
"Bra." she looked at him. "I love you." he hugged her but she didn't move. "I love you." he murmured again.  
  
"No you don't. You're only saying that because you feel pity for me. I don't believe you." His patience was growing thinner now. She tried to pull away again but he still kept her prisoner of her embrace.  
  
"Why is it that you won't believe me? maybe you do know I am telling the truth but you just won't accept it." He released her but didn't get out of her way. "Why don't you believe me? You know that I could never ever say 'I love you' if I didn't mean it. You know me better than that Bra and you also know that I would never take advantage of a girl no matter who she is or if I was sober or drunk."  
  
"I want to believe you but something inside is keeping me from doing it."  
  
"Bra." she looked at him. "You trusted me before with your life and I did the same for you. I would trust my life in your hands if it was necessary. Why don't you trust me like you always did?" He took her hands in his and put it in his heart.   
  
"You know that I can't lie to you, I never could. I love you, I always did. First as a sister and then as a friend. But we grew up Bra, we are not kids anymore. I know the difference of my feelings and believe me when I say with all my heart that I care for you. I care for you like I would never care for another woman in the phase of the Earth or the Universe. Believe me like you always have. I always will and what happened only strengthened our feelings for one another."  
  
He got her right hand with his to the bite he received the night before. He guided his left one with hers to hers and smiled. "You know that I can't lie and you know through this," he touched it with her hand, "I could never get anything pass you after this. You would know if I was lying or telling the truth."  
  
She knew that what he was saying did make sense. She knew the truth about the bond and she also knew that he could never lie to her. He never could lie to me in the past. He can't start now.  
  
No I can't.  
  
There was surprise in her eyes. He could hear her thoughts, and so could she. More tears escaped her eyes. She knew it. Everything was true and she knew it.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he brushed the tears away, "You still don't trust me."  
  
"No," this got him by surprise. If the truth couldn't get trough to her then what would. "I do trust you." This got him even more confused.  
  
"I always could trust you in the past and I always will even if I didn't want to." She embraced him and he hugged her with all his might.   
  
"Believe me Bra, I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"I know." They stayed like that for some time. "I will never leave you. You mean too much for me Bra."  
  
"You mean too much for me too." He brought her face up to meet his. He got closer to her. Is it ok if I kiss you?  
  
Of course it is silly. she smiled. We already went all the way. he smiled with her.  
  
"I love you." he murmured on her lips.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They meet on a simple kiss. Like a test but as the moments passed by, it got deeper and more passionate. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist. They brought each other closer.   
  
They both separated and looked at each other. "What'll happen now." Bra asked.  
  
"I guess you'll be coming to live with me."  
  
"Is that so."  
  
"Don't you like my apartment?"  
  
"I do." She gave him a peck on the lips. "Just making sure you were offering before I showed up without an announcement."  
  
Just as he was about to kiss her again, there was a knock on the door, It sounded like a fierce one. "It sounds like dad."  
  
"Do you think he knows?"  
  
"He always knows what is going on even when you don't even realize it."  
  
"Is someone going to open the door or do I have to brake it down." Oh yeah, it was Vegeta.  
  
"The door's unlocked dad. Just turn the knob and you can enter."  
  
He opened the door with an annoyed look on his face. "You don't have to be sarcastic. I know how to do things."  
  
"Sorry dad."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Why is Kakarot's child embracing you Bra?"  
  
"Like you didn't know dad."  
  
"Know what."  
  
The innocent act. I know you too well dad. "Mom, you can come in too." Bulma entered the room embarrassed.  
  
"Well, as you may already know. Goten and I are together. It also means that I'm going to move out."  
  
Bulma was caught by surprise.  
  
"What do you mean you're moving out?"  
  
"Well, it's simple. I'm going to live with Goten in his apartment."  
  
"And what's wrong with living here?"  
  
"Nothing mom, it's just that there would be no privacy. I was thinking of moving out anyway. Now, I don't have to look for a place to live."  
  
Goten embraced her from behind and put his head in her shoulders.  
  
"I know you won't change your mind Bra. So well, just tell me when you're leaving." Bulma smiled. Her little girl had grown up and found the person she wanted to spend her life with. She looked at Vegeta who looked back at her. Anything is possible if me and Vegeta where meant to be.  
  
I heard that woman.  
  
Of course you did. You always do. She got him by his arm and led him out of the room.   
  
"What do we do now?" asked Goten.  
  
"I know what I have to do. I have to go straight to work, and you have to go too."  
  
"Do we have to?" he whined just like a little kid.  
  
"We do. Let's go." She led him out of the house and they both flew to C.C. hand in hand.  
  
As they entered the building, they both let go of their hands and went straight to the main office. As they were getting near it Goten stopped Bra.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to give you this back." he reached for his pocket and got the blue hairclip out. He gave it to her. "I knew I had left something there."  
  
As they went in, Trunks and Marron diverted their attention to them.  
  
"I take it that Trunks knows." Trunks nodded to both Bra and Goten.  
  
"So, what is going to happen?" asked Marron concerned.  
  
"Nothing much. I'm going to move in with Goten in a couple of days."  
  
"This means that you guys worked everything out?" asked Trunks.  
  
"We did. It's good to know that we don't have to hide our feelings from anyone else in the world."  
  
"How did Dad take it?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I think he knew this would happen. He didn't freak out or anything. It's like he knows everything around us."  
  
"I know that feeling."   
  
There was a minute of silence. Suddenly Marron stood up and got Goten by the arm.  
  
"Well, we have to go back to work. We'll see you in about 10 minutes." Bra looked surprised and looked at her watch. She shrieked.  
  
"Oh God! All the paperwork I had to do today is not even began. I'm going to have to stay more than late to get it done."  
  
"I'll come help you after work." Goten gave her a quick kiss and was dragged out by Marron. Bra smiled, Goten was so silly sometimes.   
  
"I get it you're not going to feel depressed anymore." Trunks smiled. His sister beamed like an angel from heaven.  
  
"You're right Trunks. I'll never be happier than this."  
  
She went to her desk and looked over the papers. Trunks just sat there and did nothing.  
  
"Don't you have anything to do?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. I finished most of my work yesterday and today on the morning, I got everything else sorted out."  
  
"Lucky you." she sighted.  
  
"How about if I help you with your work and you come with us to dinner."  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"Pan is so going to kill you." Bra looked clueless. "It's her birthday. She's 23 today."  
  
"I forgot!" Her shouting could be heard all over the building. Everyone looked up to see if it was the end of the world but diminished it. Just them again.  
  
"It's good to know I reminded you because she's coming here right after work and that would be in 3 minutes. She's always punctual."  
  
At that time the clock struck 4:00. Trunks and Bra could hear all the noise of people getting their things and going to the elevator. Work time was over but to Bra, it had only began.  
  
"I'll never get out of here with all this paperwork that I have to do." Bra whined like a little kid.  
  
"Don't worry. I know what you have to put in each form. I'll do half and you the other." Bra beamed.   
  
"You're the greatest big brother."  
  
"I know. Pan keeps telling me that." He glanced at his wristwatch. "Speaking of Pan, she'll be here in less than one minute."  
  
"Then hurry. We know she'll come through the window."  
  
Trunks got half of the papers and began filling them out. The door opened and Marron and Goten were both there.   
  
Goten went to Bra and glanced over her back.  
  
She looks so cute when she's all concentrated. He smiled. I can't believe that she's my girl.  
  
Bra looked up. I'll always be your girl Goten. His smile broadened.  
  
"Marron, would you please take these papers to the front desk?"  
  
"Sure Trunks."  
  
Marron left the room and Trunks moved to the window. In the distance, he could see someone coming. The figure speed up and he saw the second one. Pan and Ubb.  
  
Marron came in the room just as Pan got inside through the window with the help of Ubb.  
  
"It's something wrong Pan?" Trunks asked getting to her side and letting her lean on him. "What's wrong?" he asked Ubb.  
  
"I don't know. We were flying and she just suddenly started dropping. I went to her to see if something was right and she just fell through the sky. I go her to the ground and she woke up. She fainted while she was flying."  
  
Trunks led her to the sofa and knell right in front of her.  
  
"How do you feel Pan?"   
  
"I'm fine Trunks. I just had a headache the whole day, my stomach has been agitated for some time. I think I'm getting a virus."  
  
"Do you think we shouldn't go out tonight?" he was concerned.  
  
"No. Let's go. I want to spend my birthday with my friends. If I don't feel ok I'll tell you." she smiled to reassure him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
She got him up with her. She turned to the others and smiled. "Really guys, I feel fine don't worry."  
  
"Happy Birthday Pan."   
  
"Thank you Bra."  
  
"So, how old are you niece?"  
  
"I just turned 23. I feel older." She looked at him and saw him embracing Bra. "Is there something I should know?"  
  
"Sorry. I guess you don't know. Bra and I are an item, couple, whatever you want to call it."  
  
She smiled. "I always knew something like this would happen. I told you so but you didn't believe me." she directed herself toward Trunks. "I am never wrong on these things."  
  
"I know Panny."  
  
"Let's go people. We have to get ready for dinner."  
  
"But it's early Marron." whined Pan.  
  
"Yes, it's early but we have to go shopping and get ready. Also Trunks has to make the reservations. It's your birthday so he'll pick something special."  
  
"Ok. Let's go. Bye guys." The girls went to the elevator and the guys were left alone.  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"You two have to help me select a restaurant for tonight."  
  
"Oh Kami. This is going to be a real long afternoon."  
  
Back to the girls......  
  
"So, how did it happen?" asked Pan.  
  
"It's a really long story."  
  
"We have time Bra."  
  
"I'll tell you later ok. Now, let's start looking for something to wear tonight."  
  
The girls entered the first store on the mall. It was one that they went in frequently when they needed something to wear.  
  
"Hi Bra." A girl on the counter called. She knew Bra and the others from their countless visits.  
  
"Hi Miracle. How you've been?"  
  
"I've been fine girls. You know, same old, same old." They laughed, life had gotten pretty boring to them. "Nothing exciting happens here."  
  
"We can relate to that." muttered Marron.  
  
"Moving on, what are you guys looking for today?"  
  
"Today, we're all going to a restaurant and we need new clothes."  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"It's Pan's birthday today."  
  
"It is. Well, Happy Birthday!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you. Let's look around."  
  
"Want me to help girls."  
  
"Sure Miracle, you're a great stylist. Look with us and maybe we'll find something nice."  
  
"Well, today we got a new shipment of clothing and there were so many things. They're all back here. I think I saw a baby blue dress that is just perfect for you Bra. When I saw it, it reminded me of you."  
  
They walked to the back of the stores and saw all of the things. They were all away from the others.  
  
"It looks like you haven't had time to organize it."  
  
"No Pan. It just came today and I just began my shift."  
  
"We'll roam through it and see if there is something that we like."  
  
"The dress is somewhere in here. Hold on." She pulled out many dresses out and continued to look for it.  
  
"Here it is. It's a dream."  
  
Miracle got out a long dress. She handed it to Bra for her to examine.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It's beautiful. It's a plain dress but I like it."  
  
"Go try it on." urged Marron. Bra disappeared through the dressing room with the dress around her arms. "Let's try to find something for ourselves."  
  
"You can look for skirts and blouses too, it was a big shipment."  
  
"Yeah, I'm in the mood for something else but dresses." Pan sighted. "This is going to be a long afternoon."  
  
Bra stepped inside the dressing room and removed the dress from its hanger. She slipped it on, it just fell on her curves as if it was a second skin. She looked in the mirror and gasped. It was beautiful. It wasn't too large or too small. She liked it. "Goten's not going to be able to take his eyes away from me tonight."  
  
She got her dress off and walked out. There she found Pan with a black short dress. By the way she saw it, it had to go to Pans knees and it had two straps in each side. On the other hand, Marron was looking at a tight, light pink, long skirt. It went to her ankles and it closed on a zipper on the back.   
  
"I think that will look good on you Marron." said Miracle joining the girls.  
  
"Yeah but I need to find a blouse. I don't know what color will go with it."  
  
"You'll find something." Miracle smiled. "You three are going to knock them dead."  
  
"Could someone help me." sighted Marron. "I want a blouse now."  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, Marron got really desperate too quickly. When she wanted something, and didn't find it, she would whine until forgetting all about it.  
  
"I'll help you. What kind of blouse are you looking for?"  
  
"Are you going to get the dress?" asked Miracle.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Do you want something else?"  
  
"No. I'll just wait until the others are finished."  
  
"Ok. I'll take the dress to the counter and you can help Marron with her blouse."  
  
"Thanks." Bra gave her the dress and went to where Marron and Pan were. A she walked toward them, something caught her eye. She went to it and found a v-neck blouse with short sleeves. It was rose and it looked like the perfect match for Marron's skirt. She got it out of its hanger and looked at it from all angles. She smiled, and walked toward Pan and Marron.  
  
"I found it."  
  
"What."  
  
"The perfect blouse for you, it matches your skirt and it's a color that goes great with you."  
  
She handed the blouse to her and dragged her to the dressing room. "Try both things and let's see how you look."  
  
~~~Back to the guys.~~~  
  
Trunks, Ubb and Goten had spent the entire afternoon deciding to which place they would take the girls.  
  
"You know that the three of them really like Italian food, so why not just choose one of them and get this over with." Ubb whined.  
  
"It has to be special, it's Pans birthday. I want it to be special."  
  
"Well, how about if we go to Signore LaBeuf. You can get one of those private tables overlooking the ocean. It's a romantic place and the girls will love it. It's perfect."  
  
"You're right Goten, I'll call them right now. I'll get a reservation for 8:00 p.m."  
  
"I'll leave. I have to get what I'm going to wear."  
  
"Me too. If Marron asks, tell her I'm back at the apartment."  
  
Ubb and Goten flew out the window. As Trunks went to the main phone on the living room, the girls entered the house laughing.   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.   
  
"Nothing Trunks. Where are Goten and Ubb?"  
  
"They went home Bra. They had to get ready. We'll be leaving in one hour."  
  
"An hour?"  
  
"Yes. I'm making reservations for a restaurant for eight. You three have precisely, 56 minutes and 29 seconds."  
  
Bra ran to her room to get ready. She had a lot to do. Pan just walked to her room in the house. She didn't really required a lot of time to get ready.  
  
"I guess I have to fly fast now. I'll see you in one hour Trunks."  
  
"See ya. One hour is going to drive me crazy. There's nothing to do." Then he got an idea. He grinned mischievously and went up the steps.   
  
One hour later Bra got out of her room with a heavy coat on. She didn't want anyone to see her. She was going to surprise Goten. She went down the stairs directly to the kitchen. This is where they usually met to get together.   
  
In the kitchen was her father and mother bickering at each other like they always were and Pan and Trunks were just watching in amusement.   
  
"It never ceases to amaze me that after over 20 years of being together, they are still at each other throats." whispered Pan.  
  
"I know. You're only here like half of the week but me, I'm here hearing them 24/7. It's no fun."  
  
"How is it that they come up with new stuff after all this time?"  
  
"Don't ask me. They still talk as if they were 20."  
  
"You do know that dad can hear you two. He doesn't like to be talked about."  
  
"We know Bra but it's just so unreal."   
  
"Then ask yourself, how you and Trunks ever got together."  
  
"Good question."  
  
"You two were always fighting about something since you two talked to each other. Now, I see a pattern between what you have and they have." she pointed at Bulma and Vegeta who looked like they were about to jump at each other and it didn't look pretty.   
  
The door opened and Goten, Ubb and Marron came in.   
  
"You three are late." informed Bra.  
  
"We know, had to come by car."  
  
"Let's hurry before dad and mom decide to include us in the discussion they're having."  
  
The ride to the restaurant was silent. They just let the music be the sound.   
  
"Where are we going Trunks?" whined Pan. "You haven't told me."  
  
"It's a surprise and it's your birthday so just hang on." Pan pouted.  
  
The limo stopped and the three couples got out. The girls smiled. Italian was one of their favorite cuisines. Trunks led Pan by her arm and went in. Goten looked at Bra and helped her in.  
  
"Good night sir. Do you have a reservation?"  
  
"Yes. It's under Briefs. Trunks Briefs."  
  
"Yes, right this was sir."  
  
He led the three couples to the elevator and pressed the up button. They got out and found themselves in a big ballroom. The man led them to a secluded table on the far end.   
  
"When you're ready to order sir, just ring the bell."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well Bra. Aren't you taking that coat off." Goten whispered from behind.  
  
"Sure. You can put it there in the hanger."  
  
She slipped it off and turned to him. He was gawking at her. She smiled.  
  
"So you like it?"  
  
"You look wonderful, gorgeous. You're my Venus, my goddess."  
  
"I know that." She led him to the seat. He remained staring at her.   
  
"So, what are we going to order?" asked Ubb knowing all the things that were to arrive.  
  
"You guys know that we like everything from Italian food so, you can order for us." responded Pan. The girls nodded.  
  
"Ok." Trunks ran the bell and a waiter came in.  
  
"What will it be sir?"  
  
"I want everything on the menu please." The waiter didn't hide his astonishment but complied with the order.  
  
"I'll bring everything as it is prepared."  
  
The whole night was like others between the three couples. They ate, danced and talked about what they were going to do. Bra and Goten spent all the night looking at each other and, it really felt like a first date to them. It actually was but that's another thing.  
  
As the night grew short, Bra and Goten left the others and walked through the beach. It was a beautiful sky with a radiant moon. The stars and the wind gave out a peaceful aura. They both sat in the sand wrapping each other's arms without a care in the world.   
  
"Goten."  
  
"Yes, Bra."  
  
"You're never going to leave me alone are you?"  
  
"Of course not? I already told you that I couldn't live without you." She leaned on him harder. His hold got stronger, she sighted in contentment.  
  
"You know, it's funny how all of this happened," she laughed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Think about it. If what happened last night didn't happened, who knows were we might be now."  
  
"We would be inside with Pan and Trunks." She nudged him playfully at his response.   
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"I don't know but, I'm really sure of something now." She turned to him and looked at his endless black orbs. Her arms sneaked around his neck and she stepped closer.  
  
"And what's that?" He leaned toward her, put his arms around her waist and murmured before he touched her lips with his to seal their fate.  
  
"That no matter what happens, Love finds You."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you liked it. Sappy ending, I know… but I couldn't resist.   
  
Moon Star 


End file.
